This invention relates generally to load limiters, shock absorbers, air springs, and shock mounts, and more particularly to a uniaxial double-acting load limiter pneumatic coupling.
Prior art examples of devices in the above category are generally air spring shock absorbers having a cylinder and a piston with pressurized air on one side for single action, or on both sides of the piston for tensile and compressive loading. Perhaps a bleed orifice is provided in the piston to provide a variable starting position and rate of deformation. Some air spring uniaxial load limiters employ two pistons with pressurized air therebetween, but this arrangement would be single-acting for compressive forces only. In essence, the prior art devices do not provide a double-acting load limiter that maintains loads without deformation up to and including a design maximum, and absorbs loads in excess of the maximum by deforming.